Tomorrow's Wind
by TheLastInpsector
Summary: 300 years after the events of Skyrim. A Dunmer and a Nord set out on an adventure to recover a family heirloom.


The ending of the 4th Era brought joy to the land of tamriel. For that land had seen 300 years of uninterrupted peace. But as many saw this as a good thing, it brought something unforeseen. The Empire was dissolving. With the lack of war between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion - Or any other forces- the Empire became lax and only focused on mediocre problems. Many people are unaware of this. Until the great merchant came and saved the empire from collaps! And restored it to it's former glory!

"FUS RU DAH!"

"Sur! shut the hell up and focus on cleaning the inventory!"

"Yes Mentus"

Well the guy making a fool of himself is me. My name is Surryn Gorarani, I am a dunmer. Or dark elf if you live in skyrim. I don't like that name, "Dark Elf". It makes us seem like we are evil when in reality we are more caring than those damn high elfs. We just have a bad name BECAUSE of our name. I say this because in cheydinhal we get a lot of travelers. (most of which come from skyrim now a days.) I work in the New smithing corner earning a measly 50 septims per week. But when I save up enough money, I will go traveling and earn experience to become famous!

"Sur, make sure the bellows aren't laying around again. That brat from the castle will steal them…. again..." Mentus said in a chafed mood.

"Why don't we tell the guards he keeps taking them?" I said

"Because he is the count's son, and we are the major contractor for cheydinhal. And if we upset the count he won't buy weapons from us. And we can't let Solomir take OUR business" Mentus said accenting his voice like he always does.

This is my life, everyday. Bickering with my boss -Mentus- and polishing, smelting, cleaning, repairing, inventory, the list goes on. And who does the hard work, Mentus. That lazy skeever does hard labor by telling customers they are saving a chests of money, while making them pay out the nose for armor they don't need. But despite his shortcomings, Mentus is like a father to me. Well more like a mentor. Since my loyal - real - father is in the province to the east of me.

It all started 10 years ago. I was living happily with my two brothers, mother and father in the outskirts of The Rift. We had a decent living going, but my mother one day snapped. She killed my brothers and used their bodies for a meal one day. When my father figured out that my brothers hadn't ran away, and that my mother killed them. He sent for some guards. Shortly after she was beheaded. Per costume in our family, the husband of the deceased must go and tell the family of the passed that their daughter is dead. He headed to the east. But I was to young at the time to go with him. We made arrangements. And before you know it, Mentus took me in. I chose to stay because there was promise of wealth to be made in Cyrodiil. So I stayed.

After closing, I walked home to the Newlands Lodge. (and up to my room). Since I work for Mentus, and he is a imperial contractor I get certain benefits. One of which is free lodging. I walk up the stairs and to my quarters, when I heared in the next room a man arguing. With who assumed to be his lover. Almost five minutes later a small Nord girl, about 16 years of age. I couldn't help but notice her short brown hair and brown eyes. She stormed out and turned to me.

"YOU! DARK ELF" She shouted and pointed at me through my opened door

"COME WITH ME"

I sat there in confusion as she yelled at me. I didn't even know who she was. Little on why a kid was ordering me around.

"Do I know you?" I asked still in minor shock.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ME! YOU JUST NEED TO HELP ME"

"But why should I help a ki-"

"OWW!" I scream as mug that she flung at me makes contact with my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being a whiny brat." She said with a superior attitude.

"Listen I have been watching you for days now. And I can tell you have been fed up with this purple shingled circus for far too long."

She said changing her tone into a softer more "feminine" tone. Although I swear I could hear a bit of acting in her "Feminine" voice. As if she didn't care to be feminine. Thats when I noticed she was wearing a baggy tunic belonging to a man. But seeing the circumstances I didn't ask why she was wearing clothes that were too big. Or belonging to a man. All I was doing was asking myself why I was even listening to a pale, little nord teen who was ordering me around. But the idea of leaving - as she put it- "This purple shingled circus". was very tempting. I gave it a bit of thought and decided I had to start my adventure somewhere. I mean I have to save The Empire from collapse! It was time to make my fantasy a reality!

"Fine I'll go, but I have one question."

"fire away."

"Who are you and what do you need me for?"

"My name is Fryli. Now lets go!" She said, energetically grabbing me by the arm and pulling me downstairs, through the front door and out side.

"You still need to tell me wha-"

"Shut up gray ears! we need to get our hands on some armor" She said interrupting me. And Gray ears? I have a name you know. But you're too busy in your mission of glory to ask me for it.

"I work at the smith shop...We have some steel armor for sale. We can get it in the morning." I said.

"well we need it now. Go fetch it! oh and get a sword!" she said bouncing around now.

"And meet me by the Oblivion Gate memorial! in two hours!"

Fetch? what am I, a dog? I went to the shop. And took the armor and was about to leave.

"I can't leave like this." I said under my breath. And went to grab some paper and wrote a farewell letter to Mentus. It read;

"Dear Mentus,

I am leaving to go on an adventure…. Sorry for leaving so suddenly. But I Must leave. I am taking the steel armor I was saving up for. I know I don't have enough money to pay for it. But I am leaving all my past months earning in the gold box. I will return it one day.

Signed Surryn Gorarani"

I left the note on the counter and slowly walking out of the store. Remembering arriving there ten years earlier. I turned around and took one last look at the smith shop. And little did I know, that it would be a long...long...long time before I would see that store front again.


End file.
